Truth or Dare Talkshow
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Chapter 1

**Butterfly: Hola people! I regret deleting my truth or dare fic or rather it was deleted. So now I'm doing a new fic with the pokemon cast. Here are the rules.**

**1\. Do any truths or dares as long as I understand them!**

**2\. You can dare me and my co-host too. I will be going by Butterfly my co-host will be going by Bloody.**

**3\. Feel free to dare any other characters that are not on this list.**

**4\. PM me if you want to be a co-host.**

**5\. Be creative and have fun!**

**Okay here are the characters:**

**Gary (love him!)**

**Leaf**

**Ash **

**Misty**

**Dawn**

**Paul**

**May **

**Drew (hate him!)**

**Here is the host and co-hosts:**

**Butterfly (me)**

**Bloody (another authoress)**

**Punchy (my purple kangaroo with boxing gloves on his paws. Feel free to dare him too but he does not talk. If any of the characters refuse to do a dare Punchy will beat the crap out of them if I will deal with them myself)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly: *spinning around in chair* HOLA MY PEOPLES!

Poke Cast: WHERE ARE WE!? *looks at me* AHH YOU'RE THAT CHICK FROM BLOODY'S TRUTH OR DARE!

Butterfly: *smirks* I'm glad you remember me and I'm not the only person who's here.

Bloody: *pops out of nowhere* HAI!

Poke Cast: NNNOOO!

Bloody: *rolls eyes* *looks at me* ROSE! *glomps*

Butterfly: BLOODY! *glomps*

Poke Cast: *sweatdrops*

Butterfly: *stops glomping* Okay people now you guys are on my Truth or Dare Talkshow! Bloody was so kind to be my co-host for the ENTIRE story!

Bloody: Are guys ready to be tortured?

Poke Cast: NO!

Butterfly and Bloody: GREAT ANSWER!

Butterfly: I'm sorry if this writing style is different than my normal way of writing stories. I'm trying to experiment a different writing style for this fic only.

Leaf: FOURTH WALL!

Butterfly: SHUT UP!

Bloody: Here's Gabby-Star!

**Why, hello! **

Butterfly: Hi nice to meet you!

Poke Cast: *looks at me weird*

Butterfly: WHAT! THIS MAY BE A TRUTH OR DARE SHOW BUT I HAVE TO BE POLITE!

**I've got a question for anyone who is willing to answer: I'm sure a few of you, especially Ash, are familiar with Ghost Pokémon, no? To be quite honest, they're my favorites out of the 719 Pokémon. On with the question (well, questions, actually)... Which Ghost Pokémon scares you the most? Are there any you actually like? I'd like to find out what your thoughts are on the topic of Ghost Pokémon..**

Butterfly: Okay let's do this!

Everyone: YES WE'RE FAMILIAR WITH GHOST-TYPE POKEMON!

Bloody: YES THERE'S ANOTHER PERSON WHO LIKES GHOST-TYPE POKEMON AS MUCH AS I DO! *glomping her Banette*

Ash: Maybe Dusknoir. It's freaky.

Misty: *shudders* Shedinja

Butterfly: Or course you would be afraid since it's part bug-type.

Misty: *sneers angrily at me*

Butterfly: *rolls eyes* You don't scare me.

May: Duskull

Drew: None *smirks*

Bloody: *glares*

Drew: *recoils* Okay Spiritomb!

Dawn: Rotoms *shaking*

Paul: None of them. They're weak.

Gary: *hiding under chair* Shuppets

Leaf: *squeaks* Haunters

Bloody: HOW CAN I BE AFRAID OF THEM! THEY'RE SO AWESOME!

Butterfly: *shudders* Gengars

Ash: I like all pokemon!

Misty: Maybe Haunter since I've been with Ash's before.

May: No comment

Drew: *shrugs* Don't know

Gary: Don't know...

Leaf: None that I know of

Dawn: Maybe a Mismagius

Paul: Hn...

Bloody: All of them *grins*

Butterfly: Chandelure

Bloody: Next! Hai DrewIsAnIdiot!

Butterfly: Love the name!

Drew: I hate it!

Bloody: SHUT UP GRASSHEAD!

Drew: MY NAME'S DREW!

**Bonjour everyone. By the name you can tell that I'm a Drew hater so lets get this down:**  
**Drew: Insult May for the entire chapter.**  
**May: Don't get mad at Drew until end of the chapter because then I unleash you on the stupid Grasshead!**  
**May: Dye Drew's hair *shudder* pink.**  
**Butterfly: Can I cuddle with Punchy? He's so cute!**  
**That's all! Bye peoples!**

Butterfly and Bloody: *laughing* MUWHAHAH THAT EVILNESS THAT LURKS WITHIN YOU! WE LIKE IT!

Drew: *sighs* Let's get this over with...Hey May your pokemon are much better looking than you.

May: *glares*

Drew: I mean come on you eat 10 times more than they do.

May: *scary demon aura*

Butterfly: *reading the next dare* May you must dye Drew's hair *shudder* the color pink.

Drew: NOOOO! YOU WILL NOT DYE MY HAIR PINK! *runs*

May: *chases* GET BACK HERE!

Bloody: *reads next dare sweatdropping* Rose the reviewer is asking to cuddle with Punchy.

Butterfly: *grins* SURE YOU CAN! PUNCHY! GO TO THE REVIEWERS HOUSE AND CUDDLE WITH HER!

Punchy: *shrugs and goes to DrewIsAnIdiot*

May: *comes back with pink haired Drew*

Everyone: MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Bloody: Drew put a hat on! *throws a him a top hat*

Drew: *sulks with the hat on his head*

Bloody: BLAAAAHHH

Butterfly: *sweatdrops* Any who hai GaryIsStupid. Btw I hate your name!

Gary: So do I!

**HAI! As you can tell by the name I hate Gary a lot! Here my dares:  
Gary: Get beat up by your counterpart Green!  
Punchy: Put Gary in your pouch!  
Leaf: WHY THE HELL DO YOU LIKE THAT PERVERT!  
Bloody: Get kissed by Gary. You can kill him after it.  
Butterfly: *zaps you with a ray* Hate Gary for 3 chapters!  
That's all I have bye! *waves like a lunatic***

Bloody: Hm short but awesome! *snaps fingers and Green pops out of nowhere*

Green: WHERE THE HELL AM I!

Butterfly: Don't worry you won't be here for long. All you have to do is beat up Gary.

Green: *cracks fingers* My pleasure *starts to beat up Gary*

*few minutes later*

Gary: *on floor* ow...

Leaf and Butterfly: Gary!

Bloody: *presses remote and Green falls down a trap door*

Punchy: *hops back*

Butterfly: Punchy you must put Gary in your pouch with your baby! Yes people Punchy is a girl!

Gary: WHAT!?

Punchy: *picks Gary in her mouth and puts him in her pouch*

Gary: WDF?!

Bloody and Leaf: HAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU PERV!

Leaf: *stops laughing* I DON'T LIKE HIM!

Gary: *sulks*

Butterfly: Bloody you have to let Gary kiss you!

Bloody: WHAT!? I AM GOING TO KILL THE REVIEWER!

Gary: *jumps out of Punchy's pouch and kisses Bloody*

Bloody: *breaks out of kiss* YOU JUST ASKED FOR A DEATH WISH!

Butterfly: Don't worry the reviewer said you can kill him now!

Bloody: :o YES! *chases Gary with a chainsaw*

Gary: AAAAHHHHH!

Butterfly: *gets zapped* YEAH GET HIM BLOODY!

Gary: :o I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!

Butterfly: HELL NO I DON'T!

Gary TT^TT

Bloody: *comes back panting and grinning* YES I'M NEXT!

**HEYA BB :D K WELL I GOT ME SOM DARES AND TRUTHS:  
DREW: DANCE THE SALSA DANCE WITH MY  
MAY: ENJOY IT }:[  
DAWN: ACT LIKE A BITCH TO PAUL...BECAUSE IM ALL HONESTY YOU ARE ON...  
PAUL: HOW DID U ENJOY THE BITCHY DAWN?  
GARY: HERE HAVE THIS *gives cake* I MIGHT HATE U BUT ROSE LIKES YOU SO...  
LEAF: ...HAI :D  
ROSE: WANNA WATCH HETALIA WIT ME?  
BAI EVERY ONE SEE YA IN MY FIC :D**

Butterfly: *beaming* YES I LOVE YOUR EVILNESS!

Bloody: THANK YOU! NOW DREW DANCE THE SALSA WITH MAY AND MAY ENJOY IT!

Drew and May: *twitches and starts dancing the salsa surprisingly well*

Butterfly: O_o Wow...

Drew and May: *stops and sits back down blushing*

Bloody: Now Dawn act like a bitch to Paul!

Dawn: Why!?

Bloody: Because I want you too!

Dawn: *growls* Fine! Paul why are you always so grumpy and why hell do you have PURPLE hair. It doesn't look good on you at all! Also the pokemon you have are hidious! You should get some more cuter pokemon than them!

Paul: *twitches* I HATE BITCHY DAWN! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LOOK AT HER THE SAME EVER AGAIN!

Butterfly: *growls reading the next dare* Gary Bloody wants you to have this cake! *gives him a 10 layer cake*

Gary: Yay! Thank you Bloody! *eats cake*

Bloody: But I still don't like you.

Gary: *shrugs*

Leaf: Hi! :D

Butterfly: *reads next truth and grins* HELL YA I DO!

Bloody: YAY! LET'S WATCH RIGHT NOW!

Butterfly: PUNCHY YOU'RE IN CHARGE! *goes to media room with Bloody*

Punchy: *looks at Poke cast with creepy eyes*

*time skip*

Poke Cast: *on the floor bleeding* ow...

Bloody: *comes back with Butterfly* That was an awesome season finale!

Butterfly: *looks at Poke Cast* What happened to you guy?

Poke Cast: THE KANGAROO HAPPENED!

Bloody: Good job Punchy! *pats her head*

Punchy: *purrs*

Butterfly: Next! Hai Ayame Himura-chan!

**Have Leaf kiss Silver... If it's the female Leaf**.

Bloody: Only one but it's evil! :)

Butterfly: There's a male Leaf?

Bloody: *shrugs* Don't know.

Silver: *walks in* Where am I?

Bloody: *drools*

Silver: ?

Butterfly: She has a crush on you. Anyway kiss Leaf!

Silver: NO!

Butterfly: I'll bring Gold.

Silver: *blushes and takes Leaf and kisses her*

Gary: *growls*

Silver and Leaf: *pull away blushing*

Bloody: *pulls lever and Silver is sent flying*

Silver: AAAAAAHHHHHH! *flies through roof*

Butterfly: PUNCHY THERE'S A HOLE IN THE ROOF!

Punchy: *nods and starts fixing roof*

Bloody: *stares at fixed roof* You trained her to fix the damages?

Butterfly: Yep!

Bloody: Okay last review! Hai Pokfalls person!

**Dares:  
I dare Cabbagehead,A.k.a. Drew (I don't like him either),to kiss May ON THE LIPS for at least a minute. Gary and Ash, #Boxing_bell! Paul,you need to have a makeover,by yours truly,Dawn.  
Truths:  
Misty,have you ever liked Ash or someone you know? If so,I dare you to confess to him! May and Dawn,how do you survive with people like Cabbagehead and Purple hair (A.k.a. Paul,I never liked him)?  
C ya!  
:D!**

Butterfly: Yes! Another Drew hater!

Drew: *twitches* MY NAME IS NOT CABBAGEHEAD!

Bloody: JUST KISS MAY!

Drew: FINE! *kisses May*

May: *blushes and kisses back*

*make out session*

Drew: *pulls away blushing*

Butterfly: Moving on I don't know what you meant to say for Gary and Ash so I'll just skip it. Paul you have to get a makeover by Dawn.

Dawn: Yes let's go! *drags scowling Paul to my makeup room*

Bloody: While we wait for them Misty have you ever liked Ash or someone you know? If so confess to them.

Misty: I like everyone I know as friends!

Butterfly: Wow can you say loophole?

Misty: *takes out mallet threatenly*

Butterfly: *takes out a magic wand and turns the mallet into a weedle*

Misty: EEEKKKK! *hides behind Ash*

Dawn: *comes back with Paul looking like a clown*

Everyone: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Paul: *blushes* S-SHUT UP!

May and Dawn: WE DON'T KNOW HOW WE CAN SURVIVE WITH THEM! *demon auras*

Drew and Paul: *hiding behind Butterfly and Bloody*

Bloody: May you are unleashed at Drew*

May: Yes! *grabs chainsaw and chases Drew*

Drew: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Butterfly: ANYWAYS SEND IN MORE REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

Butterfly: WASABI MY PEEPS!

Bloody: HAAAIIII!

Poke Cast: NNNNOOOOO!

Butterfly: It's Black Friday so that means I'll be going shopping soon to get some new perfume!

Bloody: Black Friday is the only day when she actually likes to go shopping.

Butterfly: NOW TO THE REVIEWS! HAI BloodyIsAwesome! BTW WE LOVE YOUR NAME!

**Hey people i'm a huge fan of Bloody and her truth or dare story so I want to make sure her co-host has an awesome story too!**

Butterfly: YAY! PLEASE DO!

**Butterfly: Eat a burger and no you cannot have a veggie one. I saw your profile and you said you're a vegetarian.  
Bloody: Give Punchy a cuddly hug!  
Punchy: Go to Bloody's show and fix all the damages done in the studio!  
Drew: Carry Butterfly bridal style!  
May: Don't get mad while Drew is carrying Butterfly!  
Gary: Got to a closet with a shuppet! We'll see how long you last!  
Ash: Hit Misty with her mallet!  
And Butterfly i'm giving you some healing pills because I feel bad for making you eat meat. *hands you the pills***

Bloody: Okay first dare! Rose eat an actual hamburger and no you cannot have a veggie one!

Butterfly: WHAT!? BUT I'M A VEGETARIAN!

Poke Cast: REALLY!?

Butterfly: YE-mmph!?

Drew: *shoving hamburger in her mouth*

Butterfly: *face turns green* I'm think I'm going to be sick! *runs to bathroom*

Bloody: OKAY NO MORE DARES ON ROSE EATING MEAT! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GET SICK DURING EACH EPISODE! *glomps Punchy*

Punchy: *purrs against Bloody*

Butterfly: *comes back breathing hard*

Bloody: *stops glomping* You okay? *helps her sit down*

Butterfly: Yeah...NOW PUNCHY GO TO BLOODY'S SHOW AND FIX EVERYTHING THAT'S BEEN DAMAGED!

Poke Cast: She recovered fast...

Punchy: *nods and goes to Bloody's studio*

Bloody: DREW CARRY ROSE BRIDAL STYLE!

Drew: WHY!?

Butterfly: IT'S PAYBACK FOR YOU SHOVING THAT HAMBURGER IN MY MOUTH!

Drew: FINE! *carries Butterfly bridal style*

May: *trying hard not to get mad*

Olaf: *comes in* Oh Butterfly! *sees Drew holding me* Hey get your paws off my girlfriend! *starts beating Drew up*

Drew: Ow! It was a dare!

Olaf: DON'T CARE!

Butterfly: Olaf can you please stop beating up the Grasshead? And no not Olaf the snowman people -.-

Olaf: Fine. *drops Drew and glomps me* I missed you.

Butterfly: I missed you too.

Bloody: Now that Olaf's here for possibly the WHOLE story you guys can dare him too!

Olaf: YAY!

Butterfly: NEXT! GARY!

Gary: *gulps and goes into closet with Shuppet*

*few minutes later*

*closet door flies open and Gary runs out hiding behind Leaf*

Gary: That was scary! *cries like a little baby*

Bloody: ASH!

Ash: *takes Misty's mallet and hits her*

Misty: *growls and attacks Ash with the mallet she took back*

Ash: EEEK!

Butterfly: *grins and swallows pills* Thank you! I feel better already!

Bloody: Next! Hai funzee evil!

**4 dares, misty confess to any one whom u liked ROMANTICALLY, ash who would u date, misty or may, may and drew, swap clothes for the rest of the fic and dawn, just kiss Paul on the cheek whenever you are not talking.**  
**4 truths, ash, do u like all the cross dressing you do? Misty, how would you feel if ash got one knee and proposed? May and drew, how do you feel about wearing each other's clothes, o yeah, how does the other look? Paul how do you like the dawn-who-kisses-u-whenever-she's-not-talking?**

Butterfly and Bloody: *eyes watering from laughing so hard*

Butterfly: LET'S DO THIS! MISTY!

Misty: Ash I love you so much and i really want to be in your life forever!

Ash: :o Woah...and I would date Misty! She's better than those losers!

Leaf, May and Dawn: *cries* That's mean!

Ash: *reads next dare* NO!

Butterfly: *takes magic wand and makes Ash and Misty switch clothes*

Everyone: HAHAHAHA!

Ash and Misty: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Bloody: MAY AND DREW!

Drew and May: NO!

Butterfly: *sighs and makes them switch clothes*

Everyone: HAHAHAHA!

Drew and May: *blushes* I-IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Dawn: *kisses Paul's cheek constantly*

Paul: *tries pulling her away* Get away from me Troublesome!

Ash: I DON'T LIKE CROSS DRESSING!

Misty: I WOULD SAY YES!

Drew and May: WE DON'T LIKE IT AND WE LOOK HORRIBLE!

Paul: *has kiss marks all over his face* TOO MUCH KISSING!

Butterfly: NEXT! Hai OthelloFurtherPokesilver!

**Okay, I have been waiting for something like this. I don't have much but I need to do it.**

**Leaf: I dare you to declare out loud to everyone "I should be paired with the selfless, amazing hero Ash and not, I repeat NOT with the egotistical Gary. He can be shipped with one of his cheerleaders!"**

**Ash: I dare you to say "Amen to that!", after Leaf is finished.**

**Dawn: You get a truth: Have you ever thought it would be good for you as a coordinator if you spent some time traveling with Zoey?**

**Misty: I dare you to hit Paul with your mallet if you believe that he has a romantic interest in Dawn. If you don't, then hit him anyway.**

**I don't have anything for Drew or May, so I'll just leave it at this.**

Butterfly: Okay first dare! Leaf!

Leaf: I should be paired with selfless, amazing hero Ash and not, I repeat NOT with the egotistical Gary. He can be shipped with one of his cheerleaders!

Ash: Amen to that!

Gary: *crying*

Dawn: I have but I still wanted to see Ash win the Pokemon League which he didn't! *glaring at sweatdropping Ash*

Misty: *hits Paul with her mallet*

Paul: OW!

Bloody: NEXT! HEY IT'S ME AGAIN!

**YEEEEEEEEY LOL SO FUNNY XD ANYWAYS I WANNA MAKE MORE EVIL NESS MUAHAHAHAHAH  
ROSE: GET IN DAT KITCHEN AND ME A CAKE WOMAN  
DREW: *ties hin to roof by rope and gives everyone a stick* DREW IS NOW A PINYATA :D  
MAY: U CAN HAVE THE FIRST WHAK  
PAUL: GO GET UR BROTHER SO I CAN MAKE OUT WITH HIM :[  
ASH: TRY TO SOLVE THIS EQUASION: 46/602  
MISTY: GIVE ME UR MALLET :D  
LEAF: STEEL GARY'S UNDERWEAR XD  
LATER! HAVE FUN**

Olaf: Okay Rose you know what to do!

Butterfly: On it! *runs to kitchen*

Drew: *hanging on the roof* PUT ME DOWN!

May: *whaks him hard*

Drew: OUCH!

Everyone: *whaks him*

Drew; *on floor* Ow...

Butterfly: *comes back with 20 layer cake*

Bloody: CAKE! *starts eating*

Butterfly: PAUL!

Paul: *twitches and goes to veilstone city*

Butterfly: While we wait for him Ash try to solve this easy math problem and no you cannot use a calculator!

Ash: B-But urgh fine! *tries solving the problem!

*time skip*

Paul: *comes back with Reggie*

Bloody: REGGIE! *glomps*

Reggie: BLOODY! *glomps back*

Ash: I CAN'T FIGURE OUT THE ANSWER!

Butterfly: OMFG YOU ARE SO STUPID ASH! THE ANSWER IS 0.07641196013!

Everyone: *staring me surprised*

Bloody: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CALCULATE THAT FAST WITHOUT A CALCULATOR?

Butterfly: I'M IN A HONORS COLLEGE ALGEBRA CLASS! THAT QUESTION WAS JUST BABY STUFF!

Bloody: *mutters under breath* Remind me to ask you for help with my math homework next time *makes out with Reggie*

Reggie: *makes out back*

*few minutes later*

Bloody: *pulls away* NOW MISTY GIVE ME YOUR MALLET!

Misty: BUT WHY?

Butterfly: BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL SEND YOU TO A FOREST CRAWLING WITH BUG-TYPE POKEMON!

Misty: EEEKK! OKAY! *hands Bloody her mallet*

Bloody: YAY!

Leaf: *gives Gary a wedgie pulling his underwear out of his pants*

Gary: AAAIIIIIEEEE *cries*

Butterfly: Next! Hai groundon65!

**Misty: fight Primal Groudon with your pokemon(by the way water attacks will be useless)  
May: use a helium tank to inflate Drew to the size of a Wailord and watch him deflate  
Ash: blow up Paul's house with a bazooka  
Paul: scream like a girl when you see your destroyed house  
Gary: shave your hair**

Butterfly and Bloody: WE LOVE THE EVILNESS!

Misty: *goes outside to Primal Groudon*

Bloody: While we wait for Misty May use this helium tank to inflate Drew to the size of a Wailord and watch him deflate! *hands May the tank*

May: *inflates Drew to the size of a Wailord and deflates him*

Olaf: HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CARRYING MY GIRLFRIEND!

Misty: *comes back beaten up* I did it... *faints*

Butterfly: Now Ash blow up Paul's house with this! *hands him a bazooka*

Drew: HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT THING?

Butterfly: I bought it last Black Friday!

Bloody: *switches to outside camera*

Ash: *grinning evilly at blow up house*

Paul: *screams like a girl*

Reggie: *sweatdrops* Good thing I wasn't there...

Gary: NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SHAVE MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Butterfly: TOO BAD! *attacks him with a razor*

Bloody: Next! Hai Solomon07!

**Gary: If you were a girl, who would you rather kiss in the room?  
Ash: Between Misty, Dawn, and May, who do you want to kiss the most, and just outright kiss them right on the lips.  
Misty: Do you have hidden perverted fantasies about a certain oblivious trainer in the room with you?  
Dawn: if you had a boyfriend, what would you do if you saw another girl trying to steal him away?  
Paul: Do you have a hidden crush on Dawn, and if so,rove it by giving her a nice cuddly hug! Not really a choice if you do, and be truthful or Pucnhy will...well be Punchy!  
May: Have an eating competion with Ash!  
Drew: Turn into an Emo!  
Butterfly: Watch Sailor Moon!  
Bloody: Sit on Punchy's shoulders and have him run around the room!  
Punchy: Try to buck Bloody off of you shoulders violenty while running around the room after the carrot that Bloody is hanging over you head with a makeshift fishing rod.**

Butterfly; *is done with Gary* I like this reviewer! Ash you know what to do!

Ash: I would rather kiss Misty! *kisses Misty*

Misty: *blushes and kisses back*

Bloody: While those two are making out we'll skip Misty's. Dawn what would you do if you had a boyfriend a.k.a Paul and saw someone trying to steal him away from you?

Dawn: I would steal Punchy from Butterfly and make him beat the crap out of them!

Butterfly: NOOO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE PUNCHY AWAY FROM ME! *glomps Punchy*

Punchy: ?

Olaf: *growls*

Misty: *stops making out with Ash*

Paul: *blushes* M-Maybe...

Bloody: NOW HUG!

Dawn and Paul: *blushes and cuddles while hugging*

Butterfly: MAY HAVE AN EATING CONTEST WITH ASH!

*time skip*

Ash: mmmm brownie

May: *grins and eats last brownie* I WIN!

Drew: HOW DO YOU NOT GET FAT!

May: *burps*

Everyone: sweatdrops*

Butterfly: Excuse you...

Drew: *reads next dare* HELL NO! I WILL NOT BECOME EMO LIKE PAUL!

Paul: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Butterfly: *growls* PUNCHY!

Punchy: *nods and beats the crap out of Drew*

Drew: *crying on the floor* Okay I'll do it...

Butterfly: Next! Bloody!

Bloody: *rides on Punchy* YEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAH

Punchy: *runs around trying to buck her off to get the carrot*

Bloody: *in Australian accent* AYE MATE STOP WITH THE STRUGGLING YEAH?

Butterfly: That's all we have folks. Please send in more reviews!

Olaf: And don't forget to send me truths or dares for me too! I'm butterfly's boyfriend!


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody: HAI GUYS!

Poke Cast: Where's Butterfly?

Olaf: Looking through her closet for a dress.

Leaf: Why?

Bloody: It's for her last Homecoming Dance. She wants to wear the perfect dress for the event.

Butterfly: *from room* FOUND IT!

Olaf: LET'S SEE IT!

Butterfly; *comes out of room wearing a crimson red floor-length dress long-sleeved and made out of silk*

Bloody: YOU LOOK AMAZING! *glomps me*

Olaf: *nosebleed*

Butterfly: Thank you! Sorry I couldn't update guys. I had the flu again.

Bloody: *stops glomping* Oh yeah and I won't be updating MY truth or dare story for a few months you guys. Sorry about that.

Leaf: *opens mouth to speak*

Butterfly: *interrupts* Before Leaf opens up her big mouth let's start with the reviews! Hai MikashiShisaki!

Leaf: *glares*

**AHAHAHHAHAHAHAA! That was ridiculously funny! Ok, here are my dares!  
Ash: get locked in a room of Ikari and Contest shippers that happen to find you as a threat.  
Cabbagehead, Plumhead and Misty: get locked in a room full of Advance and Pearl shippers who feel the same way.  
May, Dawn: I'm leaving you guys off the hook, for now...**

Bloody: Hmm short but evil! *grins* Ash you must get locked in a room full of Ikari and Contest shippers.

Butterfly: Also Cabbagehead, Plumhead, and Misty you guys have to get locked in a different room full of Advance and Pearl sippers.

Drew: MY NAME'S DREW! NOT CABBAGEHEAD!

Paul: MY NAME'S PAUL! I'M NOT A PLUMHEAD!

Punchy: *shoves them in the rooms*

*a few minutes later the doors open and they run out beat up*

Bloody: Yep those shippers can be violent all the time. Next review! Hai Bluewolfbat!

**Truths:**  
**1\. Butterfly, why is your kangaroo named Punchy?**  
**2\. For everyone, have any of you ever gotten stuck under a bed sheet and were mistaken for a ghost? **  
**3\. For Ash's Pikachu, what do you think about bed sheet ghosts in cartoons? Do you like them? Dislike them? ect.**  
**4\. For everyone, do you like the season of Winter or no?**  
**Dares: **  
**1\. I dare Ash, Misty, Dawn, May, Punchy, and Ash's Pikachu to pretend to be ghosts under bed sheets, but with no eye holes in the sheets**  
**2\. I dare Ash and May to hug Ash's Pikachu**  
**3\. I dare Dawn to make a paper snowflake**  
**4\. I dare everyone to dress up as your favorite monster**

Butterfly: Okay let's do this! My kangaroo's name is Punchy because when I got him he started to punch people like he's doing right now to Drew!

Punchy: *beating the crap out of Drew*

Drew: OW! *cries*

Everyone: Nope we never mistaken for ghosts when we got stuck in bed sheets.

Ash's Pikachu: Pi Pi Pila Chu Chu *laughing cutely*

Bloody: He says that he loves watching them and that they're really funny.

Olaf: I agree. They're hilarious!

Ash's Pikachu: Pika Pikachu Pika Pika? (trans: Yay! Can we watch right now?)

Olaf: Sure little buddy *goes to media room with Pikachu*

Butterfly: *scary demon aura*

Bloody: O_o Ash you were replaced by Butterfly's boyfriend.

Ash: ;O; WHYYYYYYYYYYY!?

Everyone: YES WE LIKE IT! THAT SHOW IS AWESOME!

Olaf: *comes back with Pikachu laughing*

Butterfly: Ash, Misty, Dawn, May, Pikachu and Punchy you guys must pretend to be ghost with bed sheets over your heads with no eyes holes in them. *puts sheets over them*

Ash, Misty, Dawn, May, Pikachu and Punchy: *sweatdrops and acts like ghosts while slamming into each other and into furniture* *a few minutes past and they take the sheets off*

Bloody: Ash and May you two must hug Ash's Pikachu.

Ash and May: *hugs Pikachu*

Pikachu: O.o Pika?

Butterfly: Dawn you must make a paper snowflake *hands her paper and scissors*

Dawn: Why *starts making snowflake*

Butterfly: *shrugs* Don't know.

Everyone: *dresses up as their favorite monsters*

Bloody: DREW THAT COSTUME IS TERRIBLE! DOGS ARE NOT MONSTERS!

Drew: *points to me* She's the reason I wore this costume.

Butterfly: *hiding behind Olaf*

Bloody: *sweatdrops* I forgot that she was afraid of dogs.

Butterfly: Lets do the next review before I get a panick attack! Hai Solomon07 again!

**Ah, looks like Gary was to busy getting a hair cut to answer the question, but no matter, here's my next one if it comes up!**

**Time for a Genderbending Event! All Male characters turn into their respective female forms while actually having Girl clothing and not looking like trannnies, but actual girls. Same goes for Misty and the other girls, but they turn into Guys with Guy clothing! Afterwards, here's a respective truth or dare for either all of you or not!**

**Gary, Ash, Paul, Drew, Olaf: All you boys turned girls...hold on...let me think here...no, not that, to perverted. Pretty sure they'll end up pregnant like that, and being guy's turned Female, that'll be weird...ah...no, not that...AH! Now I got it, you all have to end up going to a girl turned guy and kiss them. Ash will kiss Dawn. Drew will kiss Misty. Gary will kiss Butterfly. Olaf will kiss May.**

**Misty, Dawn, May, Butterfly, Bloody: Now that you've all been turned into Guys, you'll all need to go into the bloodiest, most sadistically creepy haunted house in existence with almost all of the Holday Characters of the season and months turned monster who will attack you once inside and cannot die. You must go through the trials within, rescue the damsels, hence the guys turned girls, and survive together as you exit the haunted house. You can bring Punchy if you want!**

**Punchy: Ah...not sure if you're a girl or not, but I give you the ability to speak the human and Pokemon Tongue!**

Poke Cast: *wide eyed* YOU'RE CRAZY!

Butterfly and Bloody: HELL YA I WANNA BE A GUY!

Olaf: O.o

Butterfly: *takes magic wand and switches everyone's genders and gives Punchy the ability to speak*

Guys: THIS FEELS WEIRD!

Girls (except for Bloody and Butterfly): WE AGREE!

Punchy: THIS IS AWESOME!

Ash: *kisses Dawn*

Paul and Misty: *growling*

Drew: *kisses Misty*

May: *sulking*

Gary: *kisses Butterfly*

Olaf and Leaf: *scary demon aura*

Olaf: *kisses*

Drew and Butterfly: *sulks*

Bloody: YES HAUNTED HOUSE! LET'S GO!

Butterfly: *drags girls to haunted house with Punchy*

~time skip~

Butterfly and Bloody: *comes with girls fainted*

Punchy: *hops back in*

Guys: WHAT HAPPENED!

Butterfly: *sets them down* You don't wanna know. But that was awesome!

Bloody: NEXT! HAI KylaSoulSongAlchemist!

**Lol it's been forever since I've looked around this site, and I come across this funny gem (and my puns begin).  
Butterfly: My Gengar is a sweetie, and he can talk. :3 I dare you to hug him. Don't mind his scars, they're from Giovanni.  
Drew: I have no idea who you are. You just got Dororo'd (yay Sgt. Frog reference!). I dare you to poke a sleeping Zangoose with a stick.  
Paul: I hate you, I hate your face, I hate your shoes. I dare you to be nice for the rest of this chapter and the next chapter.  
Poké Cast: How do you like nice Paul?  
Dawn: Can I hug you? X3  
Yyyyeah, I can't think of anything else...**

Butterfly: *pails* WHY DO I HAVE TO HUG A GENGAR!

Gengar: *hugs me* You're so cute!

Butterfly: *struggling* GET AWAY FROM ME! *runs*

Gengar: WAIT FOR ME! *chases*

Bloody: *brings a sleeping Zangoose* *hands Drew a stick* NOW POKE IT!

Drew: *shrugs and pokes*

Zangoose: *wakes up and attacks Drew*

Drew: EEEEEEKKKKK!

Paul: *growls* Life. I hate it. Hi guys who wants to run though a field of pretty flowers. I know I do!

Poke Cast: *staring surprised*

Paul: *wrinkles nose* Punchy you're smelly! I'll give you a sponge bath right now! *brings out a tin tub of water and pushes punchy in* *grabs soap and starts washing the kangaroo*

Punchy: *grabs Paul and starts punching him* GET AWAY FROM ME!

Poke Cast: WE LIKE EMO PAUL!

Dawn: *grins* Sure you can!

Butterfly: *comes back panting* I'm back! Hai guy who is cool!

**I was the one you did for the 2nd setup of stuff.  
Dares: ash, propose, or take an arrow to the knee and do it any way. Misty, let your once romantic rivals plan the wedding if you say yes. Dawn, play 7 days in heaven with Paul, only coming out for dares, I'll send u food occasionally. May and Drew, I cursed those clothes so that A, u can't remove them, and B, they set the genders of the wearer to what the tag says if they wear it for 5 minutes. Paul, enjoy the seven days in heaven, and I will be checking to make sure there is coupleyness.  
Truths: ash, were u always an idiot about the girls' feelings, or are you just evil? Misty, why do u have a mallet? Paul and Dawn, how do these seven days in heaven feel? They heaven or h*ll? May and drew, feelings on being TG'd, and how do u look?**

Bloody and Butterfly: YES THE EVILLNESS THAT LURKS WITHIN YOU! ASH YOU MUST PROPOSE TO MISTY OR TAKE AN ARROW TO THE KNEE AND DO IT ANYWAY!

Ash: Um...

Butterfly: *holding bow and arrows*

Ash: *recoils and gets on one knee* Misty...will you marry me?

Misty: YES! ^hugs him^

Ash: YAY!

Misty; *reads next dare* WHAT!? BUT THAT MEANS I'LL HAVE A HORRIBLE WEDDING!

Serena: *pops out of nowhere* YES! I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR WEDDING WILL BE A DISASTER! *runs away laughing evilly*

Butterfly: Thank goodness she left. I hated her.

Dawn and Paul: *plays seven days or heaven*

Bloody: Looks they'll be there for 7 chapters.

Butterfly: SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS!

Dawn and Paul: WE ARE GOING KILL YOU!

Drew and May: *clothes get switched* NOT AGAIN!

Ash: I guess I was always an idiot. I would never be evil.

Bloody:...At least he was honest.

Misty: I have my mallet so that I can hit idiots like those two! *glaring at Bloody and me*

Bloody: *hides behind Reggie*

Reggie: ?

Butterfly: *rolls eyes* Once again Misty I told you I'm not afraid of you.

Dawn and Paul: THEY FEEL LIKE BOTH!

Bloody; DEAL WITH IT! YOU'RE IN IT FOR 7 DAYS WHICH MEANS SEVEN CHAPTERS!

Drew and May: LIKE WE SAID BEFORE WE LOOK HORRIBLE!

Butterfly: NEXT! Hai guy who is cool again?

**Forgot dares/truths for the others  
Gary, dare: have a darkrai use night mare on u. Truth, what was your night mare?  
Olaf, Dare: let me turn u into Olaf the snowman. Truth, do u have a superiority complex? I have a bit of a hero complex if that helps u admit it?**

Bloody: THESE ARE GOOD ONES! GARY HAVE A DARKRAI USE NIGHTMARE ON YOU!

Gary: NO!

Butterfly: *throws poke ball and a Darkrai pops out* Darkrai my dear please use Nightmare on Gary.

Darkrai: Krai Dark (trans: Yes mi'lady) *uses nightmare*

Gary: *crying* MY NIGHTMARE WAS GETTING BEATEN BY EVERY SINGLE TRAINER AND THEN GETTING DUMPED BY LEAF!

Leaf: *red faced*

Butterfly and Bloody: No surprise there...

Olaf: *gets turned into Olaf the snowman* Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!

Butterfly: *growls* I WANT MY BOYFRIEND BACK! *changes him back*

Olaf: No I don't have a superiority complex. I'm not an arrogant idiot like that Grasshead! *points to drew*

Drew: MY NAME'S DREW!

Bloody: Next review! Hai ediscool09!

**you guys are so awesome and evil**

Butterfly and Bloody: THANK YOU WE TRY OUR BEST!

Butterfly: Next! Hai jtcookie96!

**HELLLLLLOOOOO EVERYBODY OKAY HERE'S MY DARES**  
**I dare ash to mega evolve his charizard to it's X form and have him take a flamethrower from said charizard.**

Bloody: Only one. Ash mega evolve your charizard in it's X form and take a flamethrower from it.

Ash: Fine! *takes out Charizard and mega evolves it* Charizard use Flamethrower on me!

Charizard: *uses flamethrower*

Ash: AAAAHHHH *passes out*

Butterfly; *sweatdrops* I thought he could take it...Okay Hai jicookie96 again!

**actually let me add to that as it was a short dare. **  
**Misty. go to an anger management class and actually pass that class.**  
**May Here borrow my typhlosion. he knows blast burn and use him to burn **  
**Drew. heheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA shave your head bald.**  
**Brock don't hit on any cute girls you see for a week.**  
**Dawn i'm sorry but i'm a huge pearlshipper. kiss ash on the lips.**  
**and senior gary say some horrible things about yourself considering how big your ego is.**  
**and Madame Leaf i dare you tooooooo take this stick *hands her a big stick* and beat gary with it.**  
**that is all folks I hope to see you all soon. buh bye. *runs off into the sunset***

Bloody and Butterfly: *on the floor laughing*

Misty: GRR FINE! *goes to class*

Butterfly: She's not gonna pass...

May: *grins evilly* Typolosion use flamethrower on that arrogant Grasshead!

Typolosion: Ty (trans: Whatever) *uses flamethrower*

Drew: AAAAHHHH!

Bloody: Okay we'll do Drew's last. Brock don't hit on any cute girls you see for a week.

Brock: B-But!

Butterfly: No buts! Either that or deal with Punchy!

Brock: *crying* Fine!

Dawn: *goes up to Ash and kisses him*

Ash: *shocked*

Paul: Awww that's so cute!

Dawn: I WANT MY EMO PAUL BACK!

Gary: But but

Punchy: *holds up paws with boxing gloves on them* I'll go hard on you!

Gary: Eeeek okay! I'm so preverted that I don't know how many girls I've kissed before leaf! I'm a super loser! I'm more of a loser than Ash!

Bloody and Butterfly: FINALLY!

Leaf: YES! *takes stick and beats Gary with it*

Gary: *crying*

Misty: *comes back face red*

Butterfly: Did you pass the class?

Misty: NO I DIDN'T! *angry ranting*

Bloody: LAST REVIEW!

Butterfly: Finally! My fingers are cramping up! Welcome back funzee evil!

**I'm back!  
Dares: ash, propose to misty, may and drew, let bloody (or me) gemderbend you so u aren't technically cross dressing, Paul make out with dawn until I say stop in a review (you can start this one at the end) misty, if you say yes to ash, let may, dawn and leaf plan the wedding. Leaf, Gary, have a stereotypical girly fight. Olaf, let me turn into a snow man  
Truth: ash, why do u forget everything once u go to a new region, may and drew, how do you feel about the rule 63ness? Paul, wait, u and dawn would be making out never mind, misty, u know how stupid it was to take that dare right? Gary, why are u so good at girly fights? Are u a homosexual girl? Olaf, WHY AREN'T YOU A SNOWMANZ!**

Bloody: Okay here we go! Ash propose to misty!

Ash: I ALREADY PROPOSED TO HER!

Bloody: Oh...

Butterfly: Misty let Leaf, May and Dawn plan out your wedding with Ash.

Misty: BUT SERENA IS ALREADY DOING IT!

Bloody: TOO BAD!

Misty: *growls* FINE!

Gary and Leaf: *gets into stereotypical girl fight*

*time skip*

Leaf: *crying*

Bloody: *sweatdrops* Why am I not surprised...

Olaf: Not again! *turns into Olaf the snowman* Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!

Butterfly: *growls*

Ash: I'll always hit my head against the floor of my room before I leave!

Gary: That's why I hear a loud thump from your house every few months.

Misty: I KNOW IT WAS STUPID TO TAKE THAT DARE!

Gary: I'm not sure how I'm good at girly fights AND I'M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL GIRL!

Olaf: I'm melting!

Butterfly: *takes wand and changes him back*

Olaf: I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M NOT A SNOWMAN!

Dawn and Paul: *making out*

Bloody: That's it for this episode people!

Butterfly: SEND IN MORE REVIEWS!


	5. SO SORRY!

Butterfly: Hi guys!

Bloody: WHERE THE BLEEP WERE YOU!? YOU DIDN'T UPDATE FOR TWO MONTHS!

Butterfly: *cowers* I WAS UPDATING OTHER STORIES AND AT UNEXPECTED PARTIES! AND I HAD A HUGE PROJECT FOR MY COMPUTER CLASS!

Olaf: Her relatives like partying a lot and her computer teacher is really tough.

Bloody: *calms down* Okay you're forgiven.

Butterfly: Thank you and I want to introduce a new co-host! Come on out Sharkbeard!

Sharkbeard: *comes with Lucario and Sammrott* Hello everyone!

Misty: Sharkbeard what are you doing here!?

Sharkbeard: I asked her if I could come and because I wanted to torture you my dear cousin.

Ash: Misty he's your cousin!?

Misty: *nods*

Sharkbeard: I'm also Ghetsis's son.

Leaf: So Ghetsis's is Misty's uncle!

Misty: YES DAMMIT!

Paul and Dawn: *still making out in 7 days of heaven*

Butterfly: Okay let's get started with the reviews! Sharkbeard will you do the honors?

Sharkbeard: Love to. Hello MikashiShisaki!

Bloody: By the way since you did 6 reviews we're only going to do 2 per chapter. But don't worry! Butterfly never forgets her lovely reviewers!

Butterfly: HELL NO I DON'T! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**im on fiyyaa! next dares!**

**Ash: The stage is on fire. You can save one other person, who is it? Oh, and here's a bunch of surgary stuff with unlimited coffee for a drink. (I'd like to see him in a hyperactive state)**

**Misty: Between our vict- er, contestants, rate your preferences on a scale of 1-5, then, hit everyone with your mallet, having the number of times being which number you rated them.**

**Drew: What do you prefer more, May, or your hair? Say May, then shave your own hair off (I have magic regrowth gel)**

**May: Cook your own meal, screw up, and eat it. And, do you really think those roses were only for Beautifly?**

**Paul: Smile for the whole chapter (make sure this T&amp;D list is the first) or else everyone will attack you. And every time you be negative in any way (saying negative things/frowning and breaking the smile or beating up people), kiss Dawn, and I mean a double every time (starting with 2 mins). Also, truth: Seriously, why do you call Dawn "Troublesome?"**

**Dawn: DO. YOU. LIKE. PAUL. BE HONEST. (snaps fingers and all Legendary Pokemon come and glare) Your dare is to sit on his lap and hug him for the whole chapter.**

**Drew: don't flip ur hair or May will cut it off (but at the end of the chapter, let May get Blaziken and Blaze Kick Grasshead's head anyway)**

**Ash: Misty, Pikachu, or food? (if u had 2 choose which 1 could stay with u and the other 2 will b gone 4ever)**

**Paul: Dinner Date with Dawn in the Closet of Doom and Destiny or Infernape's Revenge? (if u pick one, then it will happen)**

**Dawn: every time Paul calls u "Troublesome," kiss him 4 1 min, it will be doubled every time (don't tell Paul)**

**Misty: Play Wack-a-Mole with ur mallet, using the guys as ur "moles"**

**May: get Beautifly and let her destroy Cabbagehead's roses in front of him**

Poke Cast: *staring with wide eyes*

Bloody, Sharkbeard, Olaf, and Butterfly: *laughing our heads off* WE LOVE THE EVILNESS!

Ash: I would save Misty! *grins*

Misty: *blushes*

Bloody and Butterfly: DAAWW

Olaf: You two are a good couple.

Butterfly: *gives Ash sugary stuff and coffee*

Ash: ;O; THANK YOU! *eats and drinks everything* *is hyper* HEYWHATSGOINGONWHEREAREWEAREWEGOINGTOCARNIVAL!? *jumping all around*

Bloody, Sharkbeard, Olaf and Butterfly: *laughing our heads off*

Sharkbeard: MISTY!

Misty: *hits Drew five times*

Drew: WHY ME!? *cries*

Misty: BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ARROGANT IDIOT!

Butterfly: HAHA

Misty: *hits me four times*

Butterfly: OW WTF!?

Misty: YOU DESERVE IT FOR PUTTING ME ON THIS SHOW!

Butterfly: *sniffs*

Punchy: * looks at me*

Butterfly: *cries holding head*

Punchy: *growls at Misty*

Misty: EEK *runs*

Punchy: *chases*

Bloody: *sweatdrops* Okay we'll skip the rest of Misty's since she's running for her life. Next!

Drew: *reads dare* NO!

Sharkbeard: *points Lucario to him*

Drew: *recoils* Okay I prefer May! *grabs razor and shaves off hair*

Bloody and Butterfly: FINALLY!

Drew: *uses magic regrowth gel and hair grows back*

May and Butterfly: NOOOO!

Olaf: MAY!

May: *cooks meal and adds too much of each ingredient* *eats it up and goes to the bathroom*

PauL *mutters* This is torture…*smiles* I call Dawn Troublesome because it suits her.

Dawn: HEY!

Sharkbeard: NEXT!

Dawn: *shrinks in fear of the legendary Pokemon* YES I LIKE PAUL!

Paul: *blushes*

Misty: *comes back beaten up* ow…

Ash: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?

Misty: THE KANGAROO HAPPENED!

Punchy: *hops back happily*

Bloody: NEXT! Drew don't flip your hair or May will cut it off!

Drew: *looks at May*

May: *grinning evilly holding up scissors*

Drew: Fine *sulks*

Ash: :0 Um Misty?

Misty: *blushes*

Butterfly: *kicks Pikachu out and hides all the food*

Ash: :O WHHHYYYY!?

Paul: *sighs* Dinner Date with Dawn in the Closet of Doom and Destiny…

Butterfly: *shoves Paul and Dawn in the closet*

Paul and Dawn: *in closet* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Bloody, Butterfly, Olaf, and Sharkbeard: *laughing our heads off*

Paul and Dawn: *runs out of closet*

Bloody: *whispers dare into Dawn's ear*

Dawn: *nods* Okay. Hi Paul!

Paul: Hi Troublesome

Dawn: *kisses him for one minute*

Paul: *shocked*

Misty: *grabs mallet grinning evilly*

Guys: *gulps*

*1 horrible game later*

Guys: *holding heads*ow…

Misty: *grins happily*

Sharkbeard and Olaf: *rubs heads* That hurt…

Butterfly: *gives May beautifly*

May: *grins evilly and destroys roses*

Drew: *cries*

Bloody: Next! Hai MikashiShisaki again!

**Don't put all my dares in the same chapter ok? Anyway:**

**Whole Poke Cast: Remember the shippers that everyone except May and Dawn were locked in with? Well this time, everyone must go inside a room with ALL the shippers inside!**

**P.S: Everyone else: I put a surveillance camera inside the room. We shall eat popcorn and soda while watching a war escalate in the room. BTW; we won't be inside with them**

Bloody. Butterfly, Olaf and Sharkbeard: *laughing evilly*

Punchy: *shoves Poke Cast into the room*

Bloody, Butterfly, Olaf, Sharkbeard and Shisaki (hope you don't mind): *sits in front of big screen T.V eating popcorn and drinking soda while watching the Poke Cast*

*a few minutes later*

Poke Cast: *comes out beaten up* ow…

Butterfly: Okay next up is ChaoticxXxLullaby a.k.a. Bloody!

Bloody: YES! *pumps fist*

**YEY U UPDATED :D**

**SO, LET'S GET THIS SHIET STARTED**

**Dares: **

**Drew: shave off all ur hair and give it to May for a Christmas present**

**Paul: wear all pink and sing Barbie girl**

**Gary: ...juse stfu for the whole chappy**

**Dawn: say 'in Paul's bedroom' at the end of every sentence.**

**NO TRUTHS :D LATER!**

Butterfly: Okay first dare!

Drew: NO!

Olaf: Do you want to deal with Punchy again?

Punchy: *holding out boxing gloves*

Drew: *squeaks* NO!

Sharkbeard: THEN DO IT!

Drew: *takes razor and shaves off hair* *gives it to May*

May: 0_o Um thanks?

Drew: *sulks in Butterfly's cheese corner*

Butterfly: MY CORNER! BACK YOU ARROGANT BALDY BEAST! *beats Drew with a metal bat*

Drew: OW! *cries*

Sharkbeard: She's more angry than usual…

Olaf: Her little sister pissed her off again today. So she needs to let out that anger somewhere.

Bloody: NEXT!

Paul: NO! *makes out with Dawn*

Butterfly: YES!

Paul: NO! *makes out with Dawn*

Butterfly: YESSSS! *pulls out AK-47*

Paul: AAHHH OKAY! *puts on a pink dress and sings Barbie girl*

Bloody and Butterfly: MY EYES AND MY EARS!

Olaf: SHUT UP NOW PAUL! *knocks him out with a crazed look*

Sharkbeard: This should make you shut up *puts duct tape over Gary's mouth*

Gary: MMPH!?

Bloody: Dawn say 'in Paul's bedroom' at the end of every sentence. *grinning evilly*

Dawn and Paul: SAY WHAT NOW!?

Butterfly: When did Paul wake up? Ah screw it! Next review! Welcome back KylaSoulSongAlchemist!

**Hmm, I quite like nice Paul.****  
Paul: You now have to wear a pink fluffy dress for the rest of this chapter.  
Misty: Did you ever think that your Psyduck was cute during its, er... lackluster moments? I always thought it was endearing.  
Drew: Are you a potato?  
Ash: Drew is a potato whether he agrees or not. Get Brock to bake him or something. *evil laughter*  
Butterfly: Gengar says he adores you. Your reply?  
I feel like I'm forgetting someone...**

Olaf: YOU FORGOT ABOUT DAWN!

Bloody: YOU ASKED IF YOU COULD HUG HER IN THE LAST EPISODE AND SHE SAID YES!

Sharkbeard: First dare! Paul!

Paul: NO! *makes out with Dawn*

Punchy: *forces Paul into the dress*

Paul: *sulks while making out with Dawn*

Bloody: MISTY!

Misty: MY PYSDUCK WAS NEVER CUTE DURING IT'S LACKLUSTER MOMENTS! WHERE WOULD YOU GET THAT FROM!

Drew: I AM NOT A POTATO!

Butterfly: NEXT!

Brock: *comes in* Where am I?

Ash: Brock bake that potato for me! *points to Drew*

Brock: *shrugs and grabs Drew putting him into a baking pan*

Drew: BUT I'M NOT A POTATO!

Sharkbeard: SHUT IT GRASSHEAD! *shoves him into a huge oven*

Olaf: What should we do while Drew bakes?

Butterfly: Let's play Clue!

Bloody, Olaf, and Sharkbeard: YEAH!

*one hour later*

Butterfly: I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT KILLED BY MY OWN BOYFRIEND!

Olaf: Sorry Butterfly! *hugs*

Brock: *comes back with a giant potato*

May: SO DREW IS A BLEEPING POTATO!?

Drew: No! I got out of the oven and put a giant potato in my place!

Sharkbeard: Where did you get the potato?

Drew: From Bloody's garden of giant foods.

Bloody: YOU WENT TO MY GARDEN!? *holding bazooka*

Drew: *cowers shaking head quickly*

Bloody: YOU'RE SO DEAD GRASSHEAD!

Drew: EEEKKKK! *runs*

Bloody: *chases with bazooka*

Olaf: Next!

Butterfly: *blushes* W-Well that's very sweet of you to say…

Sharkbeard: She got over her fear of Gengars a few days ago.

Bloody: *comes back with smoking bazooka*

Drew: *hiding behind Punchy*

Punchy: ?

Butterfly: *praises Bloody*

Sharkbeard: Next!

Olaf: Sharkbeard it's you!

Sharkbard: AWESOME! *grins evilly at Poke Cast*

Poke Cast: *gulps*

**Dawn, here's your food. Share it.**

**Dares**

**Olaf: kiss bloody in the most romantic way possible. **

**Misty: here's a golden hammer from Smash Bros. Hit your worst enemy in the dare/truth/whatever room with it.**

**Ash: GET IN THE DRESS!**

**Gary: go lose to joey's top percentage ratata.**

**Leaf: I arranged a marriage for you. If you guess correctly on with who I did it, your off the hook**

**Paul: you can breathe, then continue the 7 days In heaven/kiss dawn until I say so thing.**

**May and Drew: yeah, um, I'm gonna gender bend you again, then force you to marry each other!**

**Truths**

**Olaf: did you enjoy that kiss? I have a lie detector in my wrist by the way, so I'll call any bluffs.**

**Misty: feel better?**

**Ash: do you still want to catch all 721?**

**Gary: that was for your own good, you know that, right?**

**Leaf: do you like any one there/here romantically?**

**May and Drew: have a good honeymoon.**

**BTW: I was funzee evil! I just got the account this week.**

Dawn: Yay! *eats*

Sharkbeard: I SAID SHARE!

Dawn: No!

Olaf: *reads dare* NO!

Sharkbeard: DO IT!

Butterfly: Someone remind me to kill him after the show…

Olaf and Bloody: *kisses*

Butterfly and Reggie: *scary demon aura*

Gary: Where did Reggie come from?

Olaf and Bloody: *break out of kiss*

Misty: *stars in eyes and grabs hammer hitting Punchy instantly*

Punchy: *squeaks and growls at Misty with boxing gloves on hers paws*

Misty: AAAAHHHH! *runs dropping hammer*

Punchy: *chases*

Sharkbeard: Why would she hit Punchy?

Bloody: *shrugs* Who knows.

Butterfly: *still scary demon aura*

Ash: *wearing a pink dress while crying*

Bloody and Butterfly: MY EYES THEY BURN!

Butterfly: PEOPLE ENOUGH WITH THE PINK ALREADY!

Olaf: We'll skip Gary's since we have no idea what you're talking about.

Paul: *breathes while blushing*

Butterfly: Um I think we'll make them stop making out in the next chapter and bring them back I haven't updated in 2 months.

Leaf: FOURTH WALL!

Sharkbeard: SHUT UP! *points Sammurott to her*

Leaf: EEEKKK AND I THINK IT'S GARY! *hiding under chair*

Gary: *blushes*

Drew and May: *already married*

Olaf: I DID NOT ENJOY THE KISS!

Sarkbeard: *wrist beeps* YOU'RE LYING!

Butterfly: *crying in a corner*

Bloody: BUTTERFLY I'M SORRY! *comforts me*

Olaf: *glaring at Sharkbeard* YOUR STUPID DARE MADE MY GIRLFRIEND CRY!

Sharkbeard: *bows* Sorry…

Misty: HOW CAN I FEEL BETTER WHEN I JUST GOT BEATEN UP BY A KANGAROO!?

Ash: Yes I still wanna catch them!

Leaf: As I said before I like Gary!

Gary: *red faced*

Butterfly: Review number five! Hi Mia the awesome!

**Ash and Misty to have a lap dance. (HAVE TO DO IT)**

**Drew and May to have a fancy dinner date (NO FIGHTING)**

**Paul to propose to Dawn (MUST SAY YES)**

Bloody: Okay Ash and Misty!

Ash and Misty: *lap dances horribly*

Olaf: Okay that was horrible!

Drew and May: *goes for a for date*

Sharkbeard: PAUL PROPOSE TO DAWN!

Reggie: *gives Paul random ring*

Paul: Troublesome *grumbles* will you marry me?

Dawn: ;O; YES! YES! YES! *makes out with Paul*

Bloody and Butterfly: Awwww

Sharkbeard: Review number six! Hello Psychic Pokemon Lover!

**Hi! Welcome to my truths and dares!**

**Dares: (lol this one and all of them are crazy) Ash: Go to Sabrina's house and hug her! Lolololol**

**Misty: Yeaaaah... Do the same thing as Ash except hug Lt. Surge!**

**Drew: ... Stand on your head for half an hour without leaning on anything!**

**May: here take this ray gun *gives ray gun* zap whoever you have a crush on with it**

**Dawn: punch your mom's glameow in the face**

**Olaf: lol... Tape a carrot to your nose for 4 more chapters!**

**Butterfly: *turns you into a butterfly* stay like this for 2 chapters!**

**Bloody: pour fake blood all over your face**

**Paul: dye your hair rainbows then pretend you are nyan cat for an hour**

**Truths:**

**Ash: how did you like hugging Sabrina?**

**Misty: how did you like hugging Lt. Surge? did you make out?**

**Drew: could you do my dare?**

**May: who did you zap?**

**Dawn: did your mom yell at you for punching glameow?**

**Olaf:**

**Butterfly:**

**Bloody: did you get stained red?**

**Paul: **

**Enjoy!**

Butterfly: Ash you know what to do!

Ash: *goes to Sabrina's house*

Misty: *growls and goes to Lt. Surge's house*

Drew: *standing on head*

May: *blushes and zaps Drew with the ray gun*

Drew: OUCH! *falls on butt*

Olaf and Sharkbeard: *laughing*

Dawn: *goes to Twinleaf Town*

Olaf: *taps carrot to nose* This feels weird…

Butterfly: I think it suits you Olly!

Olaf: *blushes* Don't call me that in public!

Butterfly: WAIT I CAN'T BE- *gets turned into a Blue Morpho butterfly* *sighs*

Bloody: 0_o Okay then? *pours fake blood over face*

Paul: NO!

Butterfly: YES!

Paul: NO!

Butterfly: YES!

Paul: NO!

Butterfly: YES!

Paul: N-

Dawn: *interrupts* JUST DO IT ALREADY DAMMIT!

Paul: *squeaks and dyes hair rainbows and acts like a nyan cat*

Everyone except Paul: *laughing*

Ash: *comes back beat up* I got attacked by her Alakazam…

Misty: *coms back blushing* We did make out…

Drew: I JUST DID YOUR DARE!

May: I zapped Drew. *blushing madly*

Dawn: *comes back* MY MOM YELLED AT ME!

Bloody: Yep! Now I'm a red ghost! *grinning like an idiot*

Poke Cast: *anime fall*

Punchy: *pokes them with a stick*

Olaf: LAST REVIEW! HELLO AGAIN ediscool09!

**wow so much EVIL like it ok here is my dare**

**I dare Ash to kill Gary**

**dare Misty to make-out with Gary **

**dare Dawn to kill May then jump off a two-story built **

**and that it for now**

Butterfly: ASH KILL GARY WITH THIS! *gives him handgun*

Ash: REVENGE! *kills Gary*

Gary: x.x *dies*

Leaf: GARY!

Bloody: *revives Gary* NOW MISTY KISS HIM!

Misty: EXCUSE ME!?

Punchy: *growls at her holding paws with boxing gloves*

Misty: Fine! Only because I don't want my butt kicked by a kangaroo twice! *makes out with Gary*

Leaf: *growling*

Ash: *sulking*

Dawn: *gives rifle grinning evilly*

Butterfly: MY RIFLE!

Olaf: WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND YOUR WEAPONS?

Butterfly: BLOODY GOT ME INTO THEM!

Dawn: *kills May and jumps off building*

Bloody: And we are done for the day people!

Butterfly: One more thing guys! Please dare Punchy too! She wants some of your attention!

Punchy: *puppy dog eyes*


	6. PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! The final months of Senior year got to me and I was REALLY obsessed with the My Sweet Bodyguard App on my phone and my tumblr account! **

**I just started college two weeks ago and I'm job searching too so I'm trying hard to manage my time! and in the middle of that one of my best friends died so I have to attend her funeral tomorrow while trying hard not to cry my eyes out! I promise I'll update in the next two weeks! Just please bare with me for those two weeks! **

**~BlueButterflyRose**


End file.
